1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ladder assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a ladder with rail extensions.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A number of different ladder safety devices are known which can be secured to an existing ladder to increase safety when descending from or climbing onto a roof, wall, or other structure. Such known ladder safety devices are typically kept in a retracted state and later extended to provide a rail which the user can grasp to improve his or her balance while using the ladder.
Nevertheless, known ladder safety devices require extensive hand manipulation to actuate and secure the safety device. The hand manipulation is difficult if the user needs his or her hands for other tasks, such as opening a hatch on the roof. Additionally, many known devices do not provide any means for locating a top step of the ladder when the user dismounts from the roof, wall, or other structure, thereby forcing the user to blindly search for the top step while descending from the roof, wall, or other structure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a ladder safety device that is easily actuated and secured in position with respect to the ladder, whereby the device assists the user when descending from or climbing onto a structure.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lift up rail extension assembly which is to be mounted onto an existing ladder. The existing ladder has a first rail and an opposite second rail which are connected by at least one step. The lift up rail extension assembly includes a first rail extension which is mountable to the first rail of the existing ladder, a second rail extension which is mountable to the second rail of the existing ladder, and first and second means for latching the first and second rail extensions to the first and second rails, respectively. The first and second means are pivotally mounted to the first and second rail extensions and can each move between an unlatched position and a latched position. In addition, the first and second means for latching each have a weighted portion so that when a respective rail extension is extended in a first direction, the weighted portion moves the means for latching to the latched position.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a ladder assembly includes a first and a second elongated hollow member, at least one step member horizontally mounted between the pair of elongated hollow members, a first rail extension slidably mounted within the first elongated hollow member, a second rail extension slidably mounted within the second elongated hollow member, and a first and a second means for latching. The first means for latching is pivotally mounted to the first rail extension and can move between an unlatched position and a latched position. The second means for latching is pivotally mounted to the second rail extension and can move between an unlatched position and a latched position. The first and second means for latching each have a weighted portion so that when the respective rail extension is extended in a direction away from the ladder, the weighted portion moves the means for latching to the latched position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the ladder assembly can be used in cooperation with a tool lift assembly, which includes a lift platform coupled with an elongated hollow member, a cable and pulley means, and a winch secured to the elongated hollow member. The winch has means for moving the lift platform through the cable and pulley means along the elongated hollow member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a method of providing assistance in descending from or climbing onto a structure, such as a roof, is disclosed. In the method, a first rail extension is extended in a sliding manner and in a first direction from a first rail of the ladder. A second rail extension is extended in a sliding manner and in a first direction from a second rail of the ladder. Once the first and second rails have traveled a predetermined distance, first and second weighted portions, which are respectively pivotally mounted to each of the first and second rail extensions, are allowed to move to a latched position. The first and second rail extensions provide locating means for locating a top step of the existing ladder.
One object of the present invention is to enable a user to easily manipulate the rail extensions from a stored position to a locked extended position with one hand.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a user to easily locate the top step of a ladder when the user intends to descend from a roof, wall or other structure.